


epiphany

by whatsunns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Levi Ackerman Has PTSD, Levi Ackerman Smokes, Minor Original Character(s), Smut, Surfer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsunns/pseuds/whatsunns
Summary: Your introduced to a surfing Levi Ackerman, whose past is one that  you never would have imagined.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 9





	epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> hiii i'm back with a surfer levi fic lol. i hope you enjoy this first chapter of a great story i have in mind :)

Chapter 1: portofino

The beach was your sanctuary. Feeling the burning sand on your feet from scorching hot days, the pungent smell of the salty air filling your nose, and the crisp cold feel of when the water first hit your skin made you feel at ease. As your job being a surf photographer, your work days were filled with snapping shots of people with your camera, gliding through the water on their boards and catching the euphoric look on their faces as they seemed to be having the times of their lives. 

Your favorite beach to go to (even on you days off) was Segal. A private beach not far from the city that had very few surfers throughout the day, making it easier for you to enjoy the serenity. Your favorite part about Segal surprisingly, was it's sunset at the end of the days. You loved to stay and admire the view as the orange colored sky reflected onto the water, creating an ardent sensation all over your body. For you, there was no better feeling.

Occasionally your college friends Jean, Connie and Mia would come along to surf with you. They had busy days with their hectic lives, so it was only once or twice every few weekends. Usually after surfing and having a good time with each other all day, you would all walk to a smoothie shop that was just down the street from beach. You passed the time telling jokes, stories, and filling each other on each other's current lives. On a particular weekend after coming together and surfing for the first time in a few week, Jean asked a question that you didn't know would soon change your life.

"Hey guys, mind if I invite someone to come surfing with us next weekend before I leave out of town for a few days?" He sucked his cheeks in through his straw, taking a sip from his strawberry flavored smoothie, setting down the frigid- condensation already dripping off the cup- drink down onto the wood table top. You glimpsed up at him directly across the table from where you were sitting, swallowing a sip from your own favorite mango smoothie before responding.

"Sure, why not? Do they already know how?" You reclined back into your chair, crossing your arms over your chest through your baggy sweatshirt sleeves. Jean lifted his drink again, taking another swig. "Yeah, he said he's gone before." 

Mia took a bite from her vanilla cake as Connie (sitting to the left of you, and across from Mia) chimed in, "What's the dudes name?"

"Levi, he was a year ahead of us in college." Jean slurped down the rest of his smoothie, finishing his drink before all of you. 

"Yeah, just like (y/n) said, why not? It should be fun." Mia retorted, taking another bite of cake off the tip of her fork, shifting her brown eyes back and forth between you and Jean. You gave lighthearted smile and nodded before accelerating your right hand down to your drink, picking it up and bringing the straw to your lips, sucking a small piece of mango through your straw onto tongue.

You four carried on with your night, finishing your drinks and food before departing to go home for the night, agreeing to meet back at Segal the next weekend.

________________________________

After taking many pictures and laboring hard from the past week, you were glad the weekend finally arrived. You could relax in the water, not having to feel the pressures of anything on you.

You arrived to beach, parking your small yellow car down the street next to the cafe, the owners always let you park there for your frequency at the beach. You walked a little ways towards the familiar sounds of the waves, your excitement already anticipating. _Nothing was better than this._

After reaching the beach and putting your bag down next to a rock you usually hid your belongings behind, you took your infamous red baggy sweatshirt off over your head, revealing your already put-on light blue bikini. Your jean short were next, you pulled the denim down your knees and off your ankles, exposing your bikini bottom.

After throwing your over clothes in your bag and pulling out your wax, you sat down on the tepid sand. Waxing your board deck and waiting for you friends, you were observing the few surfers that were in the water already, catching a few waves. As one of the bigger waves appeared, your eye caught a single surfer quickly paddling to it, diving under and catching it before standing up and riding perfectly. You were mesmerized by the sight, but disrupted by a holler. 

"Hey! (Y/N)!" You turned your head to the right and spotted Jean. He was waving, running along the sand about 20 meters away. He rapidly caught up to you in no time, catching his breath a little before speaking to much.

"I see you're ready to get in." He gave a chuckle pointing to your (now waxed) dark blue deck that was just a few shades darker than your swimsuit. You gave a laugh back, swiftly standing up to barely meet his towering size. You were still a lot shorter than him.

"You know it."

He grinned before you both heeded towards the water, looking back to the amazing surfer from just a few minutes prior.

"He's pretty good, huh?." You turned your eyes from the water to Jean.

"That's your friend?" You asked, sounding a little surprised at his inquiry. Jean nodded, still in regard at the surfer.

"He seems to be better than I-"

He was interrupted by Connie and Mia, who shouted at you both from a little ways away, carrying their bags and boards together. Jean finally broke his gaze, veering to his right, greeting the couple with a friendly wave. After assembling with you both, they set their bags down and started to converse.

"Looks like there aren't that many great waves today. Maybe we could go to my house or something later." Connie pulled his white tank-top over his head, exposing his chest. Mia unzipped her black jacket replying, "Yeah, maybe we could take Jean's friend that he's gonna bring somewhere later on today, and get to know him even better then." Jean followed Connie's lead, unbuttoning his blue collared Hawaiian shirt.

"Sounds great, why don't you ask him?" Jean finished unbuttoning, letting the air blow and open the sides of his shirt before walking towards his approaching friend from the water towards you all. Mia noticed it too. 

"His friend's here already?" She pulled down her black booty shorts, revealing her matching orange bikini bottom. Jean walked towards his friend, who you could now see a little clearly. He had on black swim-trunks that went down to his knees with a grey band around the waist, as he got even more closer you could see his abs, you were surprised at how toned his body was up close. His semi-long, wet black bangs were lightly pushed behind his ears, leaving a few strands of hair framing his cheek bones and elucidating his narrowed blue eyes. He was carrying a board that had an upper-half light grey deck, with the other half sharing the same color blue as yours, it also had striped green and white fins. 

Jean had caught up to him after walking a few meters and started talking about something you couldn't quite hear. You assumed they finished their conversation as they almost immediately started walking towards you three.

"You guys, this is Levi." He then pointed from Levi to you each, individually introducing you from left to right. First up, Connie.

"Levi, this is Connie. He was my roommate in college and also owns a haberdashery." Connie gave a cheery smile sticking out his hand for Levi to shake. 

"Nice to meet ya, Levi." Levi gave a like-wise nod in return before Jean moved onto Mia in the middle.

"This brunette girl right here is Mia, she's Connie's girlfriend." Mia gave Levi a friendly wave.

"Hey." She warmly greeted. Levi gave a small wave back as Jean pointed to you.

"Finally, this is (y/n). A surfer fanatic." You kindly smiled at Levi, also giving a nice wave. You noticed he gave you a quick look up and down before saying, "Nice to meet you all." His deep voice resonated in your ears a little. Jean gave him a loud slap, loudly saying, "Levi here, was just testing the water out for us, and said it was perfect. Let's get to it!" The others finished waxing their decks quickly, it seemed like no time at all had passed before you five rushed across the sand to the shore. You were the first one in, feeling the water on your legs, you felt at home.

Everyone caught at least a few good waves, doing a couple flips and tricks when the waves allowed it. You noticed yourself watching Levi, who was keeping rather quiet before starting to enjoy himself after a while. You were in awe of how he surfed. It seemed almost natural for him to get up quickly on the deck, and find his balance right away. Doing a couple tricks yourself, you noticed him watching you as well. It made you feel a little nervous, being the fact that it wasn't just your goofy friends you usually surfed with looking at you. After a couple more hours of falling off, doing more tricks, and making fun of each other, you all exited the water. The sun was starting to go down all ready, making the sunlight glow on your skins. 

"Man, I'm hungry." Mia said drying herself off and zipping up her jacket. 

"Me too." You agreed, putting your cover over you bikini. 

"Levi, want to go to my house and eat something? We wanna get to know you better." Connie asked, reminding you of your conversation from earlier. 

"Sure." Levi nodded.

"I'll walk you to your car." Jean put his black shirt over his head and grabbed his bag and board. Before Jean and Levi got too far away, you heard Connie yell, "Ey! You remember where I live now, right!?" Jean gave a thumbs up, turning back to Levi and putting his arm around his shoulder. You watched them walk away for a bit before they turned past a tree,making you lose your sight of them. You waited for Connie and Mia to finish putting their clothes on, before you three walked together to your cars that were parked close to each other. 

"So what'd you think of that Levi guy, huh (y/n)?" Mia asked you as you were helping her put her board on the rack on top of Connie's car that they both came in. You pulled on the strap tightly, securing the board so it wouldn't fall. 

"He's seemed like a great surfer." You huffed out, securing tightly one more time. Mia let go of her own strap as Connie started the car. 

"I meant, did you think he was hot?" She cooed as she leaned on the car, turning towards you. You gave a soft laugh turning towards her as well.

"I guess he was, yeah." You nodded. She gave you a sweet smile before starting to walk to her door. 

"You don't have to wait in the parking garage when you get there." She said before giving you a wave and closing her door. After seeing Connie drive off you walked back to your car. Throwing your board on the rack and strapping it in quickly, not wanting to get too far behind the others. You got in and started it, letting the engine warm up a little bit before driving off to Connie and Mia's home.

__________________________________

Their penthouse was not hard to miss, as it was one of the tallest buildings made almost entirely of glass in the city. You knew that Mia and Connie both owned their own businesses, (a boutique and a haberdashery) so they could afford an expensive residency like this. They had just moved from another apartment complex that was not nearly as nice as this one, after saving up.

You had been there to help move them in a couple of weeks ago, so the drive went fast. Passing familiar streets and shops before pulling into the parking garage that was underneath the tall building, you spotted Jean's bright cherry red Jeep that had two surfboards parked next to a black 2018 McLaren 570GT MS0. You wondered if it was Levi's car and if so what the hell he did for a living, as you slowly rolled up next to it and parked the car. You quickly turned off the engine, getting out of your own car and locking it, smelling gasoline and fumes from the many other cars around you before walking to the glass elevator that was a few meters away- in the center of the garage. You pressed the cold metal number 43 button before the doors closed, lifting you up to Connie and Mia's floor.

Watching as the the elevator went higher and higher, you were just in time to see the street lights flicker on all at once from the streets below, putting your hand on the glass admiring the view, you wondered how it would be to live in an expensive place like this on your own. Your thoughts were cut off by the dinging sound of the elevator as doors opened. You made your way out in the hallway, walking straight past the windows and seeing the streets lined up with cars to the end of the hall, nearing room number 4305. Knocking quietly but loud enough to echo through the empty hall, you waited just a few second before the door swung open. Mia's grinning face welcomed you. 

"Come in, come in." She pulling you inside by your hand. You noticed that she was still in her beach clothes while walking into the open space of their penthouse. It was huge. To your left in the kitchen, you saw Jean and Levi sitting and talking at the bar area, the chandelier lights hanging from the high ceiling illuminating their faces which looked like they were having a funny conversation. You heard a boom of laughter erupt from Jean's throat, he clutches his stomach throwing his head back, making Levi's narrowed eyes shifted toward you as he finally noticed you presence. Catching you off guard for a few seconds because of his gaze, before you lifted the corners of your mouth forming a sweet smile.

"You guys sure look like your having fun."

"Oh, hey! You finally got here!" Jean spun around from his bar stool and quickly got up to meet where you were standing. His light beach clothes from just a little earlier still a little sand on them. He brightly smiled at you before snaking his arm around your shoulder, turning both of your bodies back to the kitchen.

"Your one slow driver, (y/n)." He pulling out the chair that was to the right of Levi. You rolled your eyes at you sat down, not thanking him for his gentlemanly gesture.

"I _am not_ , you asshole. I was just stuck racking my board by myself." Jean leaned his arm onto Levi's shoulder before giving a slight scoff and laugh.

"It's true. We kinda left without her." Mia was walking up the metal staircase that was behind all three of you. "Sorry, (y/n)." She stuck her tongue out before quickly ascending up the stairs yelling, "I'll be right down! Just let me and Connie change and we can order some takeout." You gave a soft laugh while putting a loose strand of hair behind your ear and crossing your arms over your chest onto the counter, catching Levi's eyes that were fixed on you, before giving a small chuckle. His hair was dried now and stray pieces of the left part of his hair were slightly hanging in front of his eyes. 

"Was that your McLaren down there, Levi?" Your voice came out of your mouth before you even realized it. Surprising you, for you weren't really the type to start conversation. He nodded before shifting his body towards yours. _He was engaging with you._

"I'm into sleek cars. They have a smooth drive." He crossed his own arms, flexing his right bicep a little- making you catch a small glance of a pistol tattoo you didn't notice before, before peering back up to his eyes.

The chandelier light from above was reflecting in his dark pupils. You gave a nod in acknowledgment before Jean punched Levi on the shoulder chiming in, making your shift your eyes to him. 

"This guy's pretty loaded, but he won't tell me what he does for a living." Levi took a deep inhale before exhaling through his mouth, letting out a large sigh.

"We've been over this you idiot, stop telling people I'm rich just because you think I am." His deep voice sounded a little agitated. You looked back at Levi, trying to clear the slight tension.

"Well, I think it's a dope car." 

His narrowed eyes moved towards your glowing smile, making him close his eyes and curl the left side of his mouth into a slight smirk, placing his hands on the counter before lifting himself to stand.

"Thanks. Maybe we could take it for a ride somewhere, sometime." Your eyes followed his rising figure, while his sentence made you pause for a second. _Was he hinting at a date?_ You snapped out of your delay after realizing Levi was still gaping at you. 

"Sure. Sounds like fun." 

Levi gave you another quick look up and down on the chair before nodding back.

"Yay." He slyly replied back smirking, before digging his hand into his right pocket of his shorts, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Speaking of my car," he turned his body towards Jean before continuing his words, "I left my phone in it, so I'm gonna run down and get it while having a quick smoke." 

Jean gave him a quick nod, curling down the corners of his mouth before you both watched Levi's back, walking to the front door, before turning his front towards you lifting his two right fingers to the corner of his right brow, saluting before opening it and leaving, closing the door behind him. Your lips formed into a smile, letting out a small giggle, making Jean turned back towards you, he shook his head and mumbled, _"That guy."_

Levi hadn't shown much personality at Segal earlier, so it amused you to see how he really was behind that "mysterious, hot-guy" act.

________________________________

Minutes passed before Connie and Mia rumbled down the stairs, laughing and enjoying something that Connie had said seconds before. Their always radiating happiness made you heart full. There was never a time that you saw them apart or not laughing about something totally random. Their relationship made your heart wrench for one of your own, thinking back on how you were always alone. 

"So, what's everybody thinking for- where's Levi?" Mia cut herself off at the missing sight of Levi, looking around and scoping the apartment for him before Jean explained. 

"He went for a quick smoke while getting something out of his car."

Mia scrunched her nose and tilted her head in confusion. "He smokes?" Jean nodded, standing up from his chair and running his fingers through his brown locks.

"I say, we order some pizzas." He extended his hand that was stroking his hair towards the ceiling, suggesting a dinner choice after assuming that was what Mia's unfinished question was about.

"I'm down with that." Connie shrugged his shoulders, taking strides along the white carpet before plopping on the long giant gray couch to left aside of all of you. Mia cocked an eyebrow over at you, mentally asked if you agreed. 

You placed your arm on the top of your chair, leaving one hand on the counter still in front of you, turning just you upper half. Looking back, you gave her a nod and smile. She clapped her hands at the now decided choice.

"Alright. (Y/N) why don't you go down and ask Levi what kind he wants, while we finished deciding up here." She walked over to where you were sitting and grabbed your forearm, lifting you out of your seat. After pulling you a few feet from the door, she changed your positions to where you were now standing in front. She placed her hands underneath your shoulder blades, lightly shoving you the rest of the way to the door handle. With not much choice but to open it, you pulled the metal bar down, exposing the bright lights from the hall. Without even a second to protest, you were kicked out of the doorway and heard the door shut behind you. 

Confused and a little irritated by this involuntarily choice, you cursed under your breath, walking towards the glass elevator, and ascending down into the parking garage where Levi would be. 

As soon as the elevator doors opened, a rush of cold brisk air hit your face, making you wince and your cheeks turn slightly red. Getting close enough to spot Levi's badass car, your ears filled with the light thumping of music. You recognized the slow sensual song _Affection_ by Cigarettes After Sex, it was one of your favorite bands to listen to on your way home from after a long day of work.

A cloud of smoke dispersed into the night air through his half-way rolled down tinted window. He hadn't quite noticed you approaching him yet, making you watch Levi a little longer as the ending of the song neared. You could see his head was comfortably reclined back into the black leather seat, bringing a cigarette to his parted lips and inhaling the nicotine slowly before releasing it through his teeth all at once. He put the hand with the cigarette out the window, flicking away the small ash that was building on the tip. 

As the last seconds of the song played out, you turned your head to inside of the window, making Levi jolt back a little at your sudden arrival. 

"Whoa, careful there." He turned the keys in the ignition forwards, fully turning the engine off and making the silence of the parking garage the only noise filling your ears. You noticed he had put on a sweatshirt and chuckled a soft, "sorry" amusing yourself with how you had slightly startled him. He then grabbed the handle and lifted his door up, planting his foot on the cement floor and getting out of the car. You backed up a little, partially watching from how oddly his door opened, and the other reason being that you didn't want to get hit by it. 

"We decided on pizzas, so for some reason Mia made me come down to ask what kind you wanted." You softly laughed and closed your eyes, putting your arm behind your head to scratch. 

Levi took the cigarette that still in his lips, out from his mouth again and exhaled out slowly this time. He flicked it on the ground before stepping on it to put it out.

"I'll have whatever kind is your favorite." He grabbed the end of his elevated door and brought it down quickly, making a slamming sound slice through the cold air. His voice had sounded like he was just toying with you, but as he turned around and leaned back onto his car facing you, his stoic look proved otherwise.

"You sound a lot like you're flirting when you say stuff like that." The corners of your mouth formed a small smile as you let out a lighthearted chuckle. Levi crossed his ankles on the ground, following his arms across his chest. You imagined the small pistol tattoo on his bicep that was being covered by his sleeves.

"Something wrong with that?" 

Before you could properly process his cheeky remark, he pushed himself off his car, (uncrossing his feet and arms in the process) shoving his hands into his black sweatshirt pockets, and veering to the elevator and dismissing himself. This Levi was one hell of a difference from the one surfing at the beach earlier. His flirty remarks, charming behavioral, and the leading you on, were all making you more intrigued about who he really was. Your slightly flushed self shifted your body to where Levi was waiting for you in the open elevator. _Who the hell did he think he was?_

_____________________________________

Your food arrived shortly after returning from your little- _intriguing_ parking garage chitchat. All five of you scarfed down the food down in no time, finally filling the rumbling of your stomachs that had been going on for hours.

"Levi man, what's your deal? How'd you get so crazy talented at surfing?" Connie threw down his half-eaten slice of sausage pizza into the almost empty pizza box on the coffee table, signaling he was full. You were all sitting in a circle across from each other on the couches in the living room, barely conversing with one another, while stuffing your faces. 

Levi was sitting on the white single sofa chair next to you on the carpet, lifting his coffee mug to his lips and tilting his head back a little, letting a lukewarm liquid slosh around his mouth before swallowing. 

"I went to a beach in Portofino a couple years back and tried it out while I had some free time. When I finally caught my first wave, I was hooked." His tone of voice sounded more elated than it's usual mellow baritone. He sounded genuinely happy reminiscing about his beginning of surfing.

"What made you go all the way to Italy?" Connie inquired, sitting up and setting his elbows on his knees,leaning towards Levi interrogatively. 

Levi glanced his blue eyes up from his cup to Connie. He cleared his throat before saying, "Oh you know, for this and that." He had shrugged his shoulder and the question off, changing the topic from him quickly. This dodging piqued your interest even more in him.

"What about you guys? How'd you all get your start in surfing?" 

Jean, Connie and Mia all glanced from Levi to you, producing a smile from all their lips while you rolled your eyes- knowing what they most likely were going to say.

"(Y/N) over here, made us all come and see where she was always sneaking off to in her free time." Jean pointed at you from his seat across from you. Levi turned his head your way and curled the right side of his mouth up, smirking at you.

"Stop saying it like that, you asshole. You're the ones who asked me." You half giggled and half protested, bringing your knees up to your chest and wrapping your arms around your legs. Jean and Connie snickered at your dissent.

"All right, all right. You _invited_ us, I should say." Jean waved his hands in-front of him, correcting his sentence and leaning towards Levi. "To make a long story short, she was this quiet photography student we would all see sneaking off campus all the time. After getting to know (y/n), we found out she was always going to some beach that was out of the city, and took us there to check it out."

"It was one of the hardest but funnest things we've ever done." Mia chimed in, nodding her head up and down while scooting closer into Connie on their couch.

"Then, it sorta became a regular thing for us to do on weekends, even after graduating." Mia, Connie and Jean all started laughing and talking with each other as they reminisced stories from the good ol' days. You giggled at their now distracted selves and shifted towards Levi, who was grinning at you from his seat on the single sofa chair. 

"Well what an interesting girl you are, (y/n)." 

_____________________________________

The topics of discussion bounced from one to another after that. It was now late at night and Jean, Levi and you were by the door, about to leave for home.

"It was great meeting you, Levi. Come surf with us again." Connie pulled Levi into a hug by his hand, giving him a small couple of pats on the back before retracting back. 

"For sure, Connie. Thanks for letting me come over and eat with you guys."

Mia swiftly gave Levi a small side-hug, saying it was "no problem at all" before Jean opened the door.

"Alright you slow asses, we all better get going home now." Connie punched Jean on the arm, starting a playful wrestle between the two, as Mia and you gave a hug goodbye as well. The two men halted their fight after a few seconds and said their laters' while you walked out the door.

"Have safe trips home!" Mia yelled down the hallway to you three departing, waving a final farewell for the night. 

After descending down the elevator, you again felt the cold brisk air rush to your face when the doors opened and you three proceeded to your cars.

"It's freezing down here." You lifted your arms to your sweatshirt sleeves and rubbed the surface up and down, hoping the friction would warm you up a little. 

"Sure is." Jean said while walking alongside you. "Maybe bring pants next time instead of those little shorts you're always wearing." He pointed down towards you exposed legs that were visible with goosebumps. 

"Leave (y/n)'s legs alone, Jean. I like the shorts."

You couldn't quite see Levi past Jean's lanky body, but you heard his deep voice echo through the garage. Jean gave a slight chuckle and approached his car, unlocking it before lifting his hand to open the cherry red door. You were caught slightly off guard again by Levi's coy and wondered why Jean and him brushed off the subtle flirtatiousness.

Levi unlocked and started his 2018 570GT MSO, causing the roar of the engine to amplify throughout the parking garage, yet again. It truly was a magnificent car.

"Bit of a show off, are we?" You yelled over the sound of his car to Levi, who was adjusting himself in his seat. He glanced from your bright yellow Volkswagen Beetle Convertible to your eyes, making a smile appear on his lips.

"So when are we gonna go for that car date you _so persistently_ wanted to go for?" He sarcastically replied, putting one arm on his steering wheel while resting the other on the car windowsill, tilting his head to the side slightly. 

His comment made the corners of your mouth slightly lift up as you opened the door and got into the drivers seat of your own car, turning on the engine and rolling down the window to speak back.

"I thought that was a date invitation, you sly dog." 

Jean yelled from the other side of both of you, making you simultaneously shift your heads.

"Today was fun with you guys. When I come back from out of town Levi, I'll give you your board back." He finished with a warm smile before it disappeared behind his rolled up windows. Levi and you both watched as he backed out and left the parking lot, leaving you to talk amongst each other again. This time, you spoke first.

"You're interesting. How about Wednesday you tell little bit more about yourself?" Levi smirked back and shrugged his shoulders. You watched him lean over to his glove department and pull out a scrap of paper and pen. He quickly scribbled something on it before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it out his window into yours. 

You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion at the ball of paper that was now sitting on your passenger seat, shifting your eyes from it to Levi, who had now already rolled up his dark tinted window. You quickly extended your hand towards the balled up paper and started carefully unbunching, trying your best not to rip it. You grinned to yourself as the words written on the paper left your lips.

_find out what you can, baby_

His number was written on the bottom left of the wrinkled paper as well. You peered your eyes up from your hands to Levi's window hoping to see a reaction, but his sleek black car smoothly reversed back, (just as Jean had done minutes before) and exited out the garage, leaving you alone.

You heard the revving of his car less and less as he was getting farther away from the penthouse. You silently laughed to yourself as the white noise returned to your ears. 

_I'll crack you one way or another, Levi._

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed and sorry if it was kinda long lol. i just recently started using my twitter again so if you want to, you can tweet me about your thoughts on the story or just anything! i will also be posting updates and pictures of certain things mentioned in the story ;) @whatsunns  
> thank you!


End file.
